


Dreaming of Christmas With You

by Domino_Necklace



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, Christmas, Family, Fluff and Angst, Love, Plot Twist, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domino_Necklace/pseuds/Domino_Necklace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas with the Uzumaki-Namikaze family. Oneshot. Mainly just naruto being cute, but there's a twist ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming of Christmas With You

Naruto watched in the mirror as his mother picked up a small, black, cylindrical tube with two golden rings going around the bottom. His eyes followed her hands as she took off the lid and twisted the bottom pushing up a bunch of red stuff. He loved watching his mom getting ready. She looked so focused while doing it, while she would usually be going about in a flustered state trying to balance a son, a husband, and a job as a female police officer. But, just then his attention, being that of a child, was driven away. 

“Mama, what's that for?”

“It's lipstick,” Kushina carefully put it up to her lips turning them red before turning to her five year old son, “Don't you think it makes me look pretty?”

“Mama, you're always pretty.”

Kushina smiled, her son was just so adorable, “What about Daddy? Is he pretty?”

“No! Mama, Daddy's a boy!”

“Oh, so then what word would describe him?”

Naruto's face contorted into what could only be described as a 'thinking face' as he contemplated what a good looking guy should be called until he smiled broadly as he got the perfect answer, “Daddy's like ramen!”

Kushina sputtered, “Um, what? Honey I don't think I heard you right...”

“Daddy is just like ramen. He makes me feel warm, and I smile every time I see him. Daddy is like ramen,”with that said he crossed his arms and nodded his head in a self-congratulatory pose. 

Kushina smiled and put the last of her makeup away. Then she crouched down to Naruto's level, “Are you ready to get dressed now? We don't want to be late for the Christmas party do we? Then we would miss all of the presents.”

Naruto's eyes grew comically wide and he rushed to his room leaving his mother in the dust. “Hurry up Mom we're gonna miss the presents, dettabayo!”  
Kushina exhaled an exasperated breath as she rushed to her son's room, grabbing his small suit as she made her way over.  
“Wait! I wanna press it! I wanna press it! Please?”

Kushina looked down at her son and smiled. He was wrapped up in a big orange snow coat, with a blue scarf belonging to his father wrapped around his neck. He waddled in the snow, desperately trying to keep his balance, and she couldn't help but notice that his nose was running. How adorable.

“Okay, but you better do it fast or we'll freeze to death!”  
Naruto's blue eye's widened considerably before he waddled as fast as he could to the door and rang the bell. He heard footsteps on the staircase before the door opened and he was crushed in a huge hug from his godfather. 

“Ero-sannin!”

“Hey kid, how have you been? Get into any trouble lately? Wanna swap stories?”

“Jiraiya don't you dare mess with my child's morals!”

“Oh, Kushina!” Jiraiya had enough sense of self preservation to make himself look ashamed, “I would never! What I meant was that we should talk about how we learned lessons and grew morally from our mistakes. You know, so he doesn't repeat them later in life.”

Then a voice came from behind him, “Oh I'm sure you would never do the same wrong thing twice! Like one of those idiots who peeks at girls at the same bathhouse, or any bathhouse, multiple times despite being caught doing it before. That definitely won't lead to a criminal record.”

“Tsunade, It's great to see you.”

“You too, Hun. So how is my favorite godson?”

“I'm fine, Aunty.”

Then one last voice was added to the group, “Why don;t you guys come in before you all freeze to death?”

“Daddy!”

Naruto practically jumped into Minato's arms. Laughing with the largest smile in the world. They then all made their way inside and got to eating the huge Christmas feast prepared, surprisingly, by Jiraiya. Tsunade's survival relied a little too much on alcohol and restaurants for anyone to feel comfortable letting her cook. 

After dinner they all hung out in the living room where Naruto managed to get a candy cane off of the the tree without anyone noticing until his face was covered in sticky blue stuff; the damn thing was blueberry flavored. 

At long last they all sat down and exchanged presents. Naruto getting the brunt of it. There were race cars, remote controlled robots, a really cool orange goggles. 

After that all of the adults sat and talked while Naruto sat and played while tuning in and out of “The Grinch”. They all said their goodbyes and got into the car. As Kushina was strapping Naruto back into the car seat she asked, “Honey, did you have fun today.”

Naruto yawned, “Yeah! I liked the tree best, and the presents, and being here with you, and Daddy, and Aunty, and Jiraiya...”

Then his eyes drooped and he was out like a light. 

Kushina kissed his cheeks before making her way to the drivers seat. Minato had worked all Christmas Eve and Christmas morning so he could be with his family today. He looked ready to drop too. She elbowed him in the ribs before putting the car into reverse, “If you fall asleep I'm leaving you out here. There's no way I'm carrying you both inside when we get home.”

Minato smiled and kissed her on the cheek, “Thank you.”

She blushed, just a little, “For what?”

Minato smiled and kissed her again, “For marrying me, for today, for Naruto, for everything. I love you.”

Kushina got even redder and focused entirely on the road, “Whatever, dattebane.”  
Kushina woke in a dead sweat. She looked over at the clock 12:00 AM 12/25. So Christmas hadn;t happened yet. It was all a dream. She wondered if Naruto was awake and waiting for Santa. She was about to get up trying not to disturb Minato when she realized it. 

In the dream Minato had worked that night so he could have Christmas day off. There was no way he wouldn't do it in real life for their son. So why was he there? Then she looked around the room. At all of the pictures of her and her husband. They were smiling and happy, but there was no third person. There wasn't a single picture of a small happy child with blonde hair and blue eyes. There was no Naruto. 

She hurried out of the room slamming the door, waking Minato in the process, and made her way to where Naruto's room was. But it wasn’t his room. Instead it was filled with boxes upon brown boxes. 

Kushina pulled each of them open all that was inside were tons of boys baby clothes, little toys for newborns, rattles, bottles, and a soft teddy bear all of which were completely untouched. 

“I-I don't understand! Where's Naruto? What happened to his stuff-”

She was silenced by her husbands arms folding around her, “Kushina, it's okay. We don't have a son.”

“We-we don't?”

Minato looked her in the eyes and wiped away most of her tears. There was just no easy way to tell her this. She must have had another dream about him...about Naruto. 

“Honey you got into a car accident about a month before he was due. Do you remember? He didn't make it.” 

“No! No, that's a lie. He's small, even for his age, he loves ramen, is a troublemaker like me, and looks like you, he-he's perfect! And he's real!”

“No, Kushina you can't relapse like this again, okay?” Minato was trying to be as calm and gentle as possible, “We don't have children. Naruto died five years ago. He doesn't exist.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I've always wanted to write a story like this because I used to always dream up imaginary friends/places and wake up and sob for hours on end because they weren't real. And I wanted to share that pain with all of you.   
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it and will let me know what you think( glances meaningfully at review button). Thanks for reading!


End file.
